


a little wicked

by bluemccns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, can i get a fuckin uuuhhh, death but like its vague reference to it, lance is a little out there, witch lance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemccns/pseuds/bluemccns
Summary: i was listening to sticks and stones by the pierces and looking at a witch!lance fan art and produced this little drabble thing





	a little wicked

    _ **(**_    ** _i call thee, beloved one,_** ** _to love me more than anyone  
                  seven times i pierce my heart, and now you feel the magic start )_**  
  
  Long, nimble fingers worked carefully to align black stitches with accuracy. Drying blood stained tanned skin with rust colored splotches. Grace had never been a quality he possessed; the needle punctured his flesh at least once every thirty seconds, though it would take more than that to break his focus. Moonlight streaming from his bedroom window reflected in blue eyes that glinted with determination and something else, something a bit desperate and frenzied. It was subtle, azure embers smoldering. Keith just had that kind of effect on him. Ever since the day they became lab partners, Lance felt as if his entire soul had been set ablaze.  
  
        There had been nothing particularly spectacular about Keith. In fact, he was incredibly ordinary. With unkempt shaggy black hair, a pair of fingerless gloves, a never-ending collection of band shirts, and an unwavering expression of annoyance, the object of Lance’s affections had proven himself to be naught but an everyday run-of-the mill college student. And yet, his heart beat faster any time charcoal eyes glanced in his direction, or when their hands brushed when reaching for the microscope at the same time. The contact sent a jolt of electricity crackling through every nerve in his body, and the small smile and muttered apology Keith gave in reply nearly killed him.  
  
        What really killed him about Keith, though, wasn’t Keith at all. It was his boyfriend. Takashi Shirogane was on the university’s track and field team. He was tall, built, and a perfect student. No one ever called him by his real name, though. He was mostly referred to as Shiro. Shiro with the million dollar smile, Shiro with the heart of gold, Shiro who had Keith on his muscular, chiseled arm. Everyone seemed to gravitate toward him, and it wasn’t hard to see why. Even Lance spent a significant amount of time studying him, committing his flawless features to memory. He memorized them so precisely that he could have replicated them. Funny enough, Shiro’s jersey had disappeared. Three days later, so did he.  
  
        Keith had been rather torn up about it, as expected. The face Lance had loved was darkened with an expression of grief, and in turn, he felt upset as well. Seeing the dark haired boy so distraught felt like a crushing weight settling on his chest. It would be alright. Lance wouldn’t let that happen anymore.  
That night, Lance went home and set to work on patching up Keith’s broken heart, one stitch at a time. Each button eye had been sewn on with care, and he hummed to himself as he fastened the black fabric  to the doll’s little head. Then, when it came time to add a mouth, Lance spent hours perfecting the smile that set his heart aglow, and in turn, he found himself smiling as well.  
  
        He reached beneath his bed, rummaging through an old shoe box. Blood stained fingers dug through stacks of papers (Keith’s old lab report drafts and returned assignments) until they closed around cool leather. Lance brought the glove to his lips, gently pressing it to them as eyes fluttered closed.  
  
        He would make Keith happy.  
          
         _ **(**_   ** _bind thy heart and soul to me, as i do will  
                _**  **** _so let it be )_


End file.
